Electrical transmission and distribution equipment is subject to voltages within a fairly narrow range under normal operating conditions. However, system disturbances, such as lightning strikes and switching surges, may produce momentary or extended voltage levels that greatly exceed the levels experienced by the equipment during normal operating conditions. These voltage variations often are referred to as over-voltage conditions.
If not protected from over-voltage conditions, critical and expensive equipment, such as transformers, switching devices, computer equipment, and electrical machinery, may be damaged or destroyed by over-voltage conditions and associated current surges. Accordingly, it is routine practice for system designers to use surge arresters to protect system components from dangerous over-voltage conditions.
A surge arrester is a protective device that is commonly connected in parallel with a comparatively expensive piece of electrical equipment so as to shunt or divert over-voltage-induced current surges safely around the equipment, thereby protecting the equipment and its internal circuitry from damage. When exposed to an over-voltage condition, the surge arrester operates in a low impedance mode that provides a current path to electrical ground having a relatively low impedance. The surge arrester otherwise operates in a high impedance mode that provides a current path to ground having a relatively high impedance. The impedance of the current path is substantially lower than the impedance of the equipment being protected by the surge arrester when the surge arrester is operating in the low-impedance mode, and is otherwise substantially higher than the impedance of the protected equipment.
Upon completion of the over-voltage condition, the surge arrester returns to operation in the high impedance mode. This prevents normal current at the system frequency from following the surge current to ground along the current path through the surge arrester.
Conventional surge arresters typically include an elongated outer enclosure or housing made of an electrically insulating material, a pair of electrical terminals at opposite ends of the enclosure for connecting the arrester between a line-potential conductor and electrical ground, and an array of other electrical components that form a series electrical path between the terminals. These components typically include a stack of voltage-dependent, nonlinear resistive elements, referred to as varistors. A varistor is characterized by having a relatively high resistance when exposed to a normal operating voltage, and a much lower resistance when exposed to a larger voltage, such as is associated with over-voltage conditions. In addition to varistors, a surge arrester also may include one or more spark gap assemblies housed within the insulative enclosure and electrically connected in series with the varistors. Some arresters also include electrically conductive spacer elements coaxially aligned with the varistors and gap assemblies.
For proper arrester operation, contact must be maintained between the components of the stack. To accomplish this, it is known to apply an axial load to the elements of the stack. Good axial contact is important to ensure a relatively low contact resistance between the adjacent faces of the elements, to ensure a relatively uniform current distribution through the elements, and to provide good heat transfer between the elements and the end terminals.
One way to apply this load is to employ springs within the housing to urge the stacked elements into engagement with one another. Another way to apply the load is to wrap the stack of arrester elements with glass fibers so as to axially-compress the elements within the stack.